Cold's Suck
by SLITH
Summary: As the title suggests, Alex is in bed sick with a cold and Kara comes to take care of her.


Hello all! I wrote this while being sick, mostly because I find that my mind is undergoing the affects of a nasty cold that I can properly write how one feels. I added a few things to it (I haven't had a fever, no hallucinations) I hope you enjoy this as I felt it is something we don't get to see often on the show :)

I do not own Supergirl, this was written for fans to enjoy.

* * *

Lying in bed, head is pounding in her forehead region, sinuses are blocked up. She places the back of her right hand to her head and groans, light catches her eye and she looks at her night stand to see her phone is blinking.

Forcing herself to roll over, she presses the home button to see that there are a few missed calls from work. Ears are ringing as she faintly hears someone step into her apartment. Reaching for her gun and hand presses onto her arm gently, looking up she blinks in surprise at a beautiful set of blue eyes and angel long blonde hair pulled back.

"I must be further gone than I thought…" Alex mumbles and covers her ears as she rolls onto her back and feels a hand on her forehead.

When she next opens her eyes she sees a colourful liquid and scrunches up her nose at the smell. Another hand slips to the middle of her back and slowly eases her up so she can drink it and then pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Why'd I have to get sick now?" Alex mumbles as she closes her eyes and feels the angels fingers smoothing her bangs back and caressing her face. She feels her mind slip off peacefully.

Hours later Alex wakes, her head feeling much better, but her nose is a little runny so she opens her eyes to see Kara walk into her room and smile at her.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Kara asks as she watches Alex grab a kleenex from her nightstand and realizes she never put a box there, at least not recently. "Yeah I thought you would like to have a box nearby," Kara comments when she sees a look of confusion as Alex blows her nose.

"What time is it?" Alex asks and sees the sun is still out, and then takes notice of a bowl of water with a hand towel over the rim. "What's been going on?" Kara smiles at her warmly and that's when it hits Alex, the blue eyes, she'd seen earlier and the hair, "oh my gosh… how sick was I?"

"Well I went into work at the DEO and noticed you weren't around, no one had heard from you, left messages and so I came to investigate. I would be putting it lightly if I wasn't happy to say you were here and not abducted by some alien entity using you for ransom. No, you were in bed with a fever, looking a little delirious, so I have been here for the majority of the day," Kara explains and Alex blinks at her.

Eyes widening at the revelation, "wait, you've been here? What about the city? You can't stay with me all day," Alex says and tries to sit up but regrets it as her head starts hurting in the front again. Putting her hand onto her head, waiting for the pain to ease up she finally opens her eyes to see Kara holding out a glass of water with pain killers in her hand.

"J'onn has been covering for me, we both agreed that you'd feel more comfortable with me and I can too!" Kara smiles happily at the groggy but look of warning in Alex's eyes.

"Kara, I'll be fine, really," Alex says as she takes the pain killers and drinks up the water happily, not realizing till then just how thirsty she was.

Face changing from smiling to that of concern, Kara touches her arm and Alex stares at the foot of her bed, waiting for Kara to say something that will change how this is going. Finally her eyes drift to Kara and she is a little surprised to find she is looking down.

"I was told about how concerned you were about me… when you were on Earth X," Kara slowly looks up at Alex and she feels her chest grow heavy. Remembering waking up in the camp to find Kara was not among their group any longer. "You always worry about me… even though I am Earth's Protector… you worry about me and I have come into situations where I'm in over my head. I get hurt, and that's when your right by my side while I recover," she gently squeezes Alex's arm. "I may not be able to get sick, but you're always there for me when I need someone, and knowing how much guilt you carried when my heart was in jeopardy… I know this isn't even close to being the same but what I'm trying to say is, when you sick, dealing with a break up or even having a bad day. I'll be here, just as you are there for me," Kara says and Alex smiles at her.

Opening her arms wide she takes in Kara with the biggest hug she can offer before feeling a tickle in her nose. Kara pulls away easily enough for Alex to sneeze into a Kleenex before blowing her nose.

"Ugh… well… I couldn't have asked for better company," Alex smiles though her voice how shows how congested she is getting again.

Smiling from cheek to cheek, Kara stands up, "did I lay it on a little thick?" she asks as she walks into the kitchen and a few moments later comes back with soup.

Alex smirks and nods before smelling, well trying to smell the soup, "yeah… just a little."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I really do hope you enjoyed this and I hope to write my typical drama/suspense fics following this, when I am better with no headache.

-SLITH


End file.
